Insane mabey,but the nurses are
by KatoryKamora
Summary: My friend kagome shippo and me own an insane isylum.Paitents are characters we know and luv like Inuyasha,Sango miroku, R&R rated for mouth and other things


Kamora:Yet another story by yet again me and Katory.Okay this is like the first done from the start,but who is makin sure bout that?(*Katory come up to Kamora and tells her Kieto just burnt her favorite cd by Cold*)WHAT?!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!0.0  
  
Katory:Yes we all hate Kieto,please send stuff that says you're on our side! ^_____^  
  
Kamora:MY CD!!!!! O_O  
  
Katory:Go bye another.(*Kamora leaves*)DO I HAVE TA DO THA DISCLAIMER?! ;_;  
  
God:Yes,or I'll kill you with a lightningbolt. '_'  
  
Katory:ohhhh the choices.HIT ME!^o^  
  
Kamora:I'm back!WE DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!O_OThat was easy to say Katory what's your problem?o.o  
  
God:Spoil sport. -_-  
  
Katory:SEE GOD IS EVIL!Pay up. ^.^My problem is the usuall,I'm insane.-_-  
  
Kamora:stupid Katory.(*gives Katory eight pennies*)~.~  
  
Katory:I'm allergic to sayin the disclaimers. ^_^  
  
Kamora:Oh,hey wait you said the disclaimer at the park. o.o  
  
Katory:RUN IT'S THA APOCALYPS!!!!! O_O  
  
Kamora:Run run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm tha Gingerbread man.(*Katory is really scared and is hiding*)Come out.Fine I'll tell everyone what your happy place is.(*Kamora sounds bored*)Inuyasha gettin his tooth pulled. -__-  
  
Katory:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!shit.O.O  
  
Kamora:(*still sounding bored*) I found your lazy ass. -_-  
  
Katory:See my life does suck,pay up! ^,^  
  
Kamora:by the way were Inuyasha's cousins in this.Yes Katory I will pay you three dollars when I find some more money on the ground at the mall.(*which means I'll never pay her,because I never go to the mall.*)^.^  
  
Chapter one, Insanity oh the joy. Review count 0 word count no one cares  
  
setting:long white hallway,Kagome,Shippou,Katory,and Kamora are all in white uniforms. They are all walking down the hall like it was a rutine,which it was.Nobody uttered a word while they walked down the corridor.Suddenly Kamora stops and turns to her left and enters some room.There was a painting beside the door you use your God given mind to picture it.The rest of the group continued to walk off in scilence and turned right at a corner,then after they disappeared behind the corner soft squeaks of chairs could be heard echoing of the bright white walls.The room Kamora had entered was a grayish color,a bed in the far right corner right under a painting of flowers,in the closer left hand corner was a window seat and a fairly large window,which served as the only light,for the electric lights were off.The bed's sheets were black the girls choice of color,the painting above her bed was of dead flowers.Oh a kick ass sterio system was in the corner,various drawings,and crappy ''done them herself'' paintings were tacked up on the walls.it was storming out-side,finally Kamora spoke.  
  
Kamora:Your room looks like shit,soooooo how ya doin Sango?Sango?Where'd ya go?!  
  
Sango:Grrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Kamora:Oh your there in the corner,five words I'll bring Miroku in here.  
  
Sango:Eep.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kamora:Shaddup!(*pulls out huge boomerang that once belonged to Sango and hit Sango over the head,knocking her out in the process.*)I don't like this weapon very much.(*throws weapon over her shoulder then it comes back and hits her,she recovers quickly and pulls out two volums on a nursing handbooks a billion pages long*)Better!Stupid boomerang,I still can't get rid of that ringing noise in my ears.(*Katory enter the room and grabs a handbook from Kamora and after a giggle fit proceeds to go to Miroku's room......ON PURPOSE!*)  
  
@#$%MIROKU'S ROOM%$#@  
  
Miroku:My,my you're looking quite lovly today Kamora.  
  
Karory:One,get my name right,two grope me you die.Do the second one and you get the treatment.(*Miroku is stareing at the the picture on the wall above his bed,same setting as Sango's room cause we're cheap,except the picture above his bed is a girl in a swimsuite.*)  
  
Miroku:NO,not the treatment,anything,but that nooooooo!(*Katory opens the book she is still holding to the middleand slams Miroku's nose in it.*)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Katory:by tha way your ''how not to be a pervert''class is in twelve minutes.  
  
Miroku:There is such a class?!  
  
Katory:Kamora,Kagome,and Sango said you have to go so it ws there idea not mine.Okay it was my idea I just didn't want you to feel bad!  
  
Miroku:Do you mean it?  
  
Katory:No,yes to the idea,no to I didn't wanna hurt your feelings.  
  
###Same time Inuyasha's room.###  
  
setting:Complete dark cept our charcters you can see them clearly.  
  
Inuyasha:KAMORA YOU BITCH!LEMMEOUTTA HERE!  
  
Kamora:one I have a dirty little mind,two I'M YOUR COUSIN!Kagome? ;_;  
  
Kagome:SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
  
elevan minutes later....  
  
Kagome:SIT SIT SIT  
  
Kamora:SHIT WE'RE LATE!  
  
Kagome: for what?  
  
Kamora:Miroku's classes!(*grabs their arms and literally drags Kagome and the Inuyasha in a straight jacket into another room.*)  
  
!@#$%^&*()()*&^%$#@!End chapter one.  
  
Sorry it short next one I will make up for,promise.Well click the little button,It's 2:10 in the fuckin ass mornin,I haven't had three hours sleep in two days.I'm upset that you people won't review.I won't update unless I have three reviews,on this story.Well laterz. 


End file.
